Experience by area (The Missing Link)
This page is dedicated to revealing the exact amount of experience points awarded during different stages of The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution, with the goal of obtaining the most XP possible and maximizing the praxis count. It contains major spoilers and presupposes good knowledge of the game's mechanics. Therefore it is not recommended as a guide on a first playthrough — refer to The Missing Link walkthrough instead. A similar Experience by area guide is also available for the Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Originally this page was written for the "vanilla" version of The Missing Link that came out in 2011, but it can also be used as a guide for the Director's Cut version of the game. Director's Cut integrated The Missing Link ''into the main game, but left it essentially unchanged (except that you get your equipment back at two points). It also made unlocking all augs by the end of the game significantly easier thanks to the extra praxis points you earn here. The details and ramifications of these changes are discussed on the main Experience by area page. Starting Notes AbbreviationsEdit *TOT: Total XP in a sub-section. *GTD: Getting Things Done (for completing a main mission objective). *COM: Completionist (for completing a side mission objective). *GHO: Ghost. *SMO: Smooth Operator. *SIL: Silver Tongue. *HAC: Covers the hacking bonuses Script Kiddie, Grey Hat, Black Hat, L33t Sk1llz and Master Hacker including XP bonuses from data nodes. Each device is listed as '(LX+Y), where X is a difficulty level and Y is a sum of XP from all data nodes. Director's Cut also added '''Data Looter bonus which shows the sum of all extra XP bonuses from the captured data nodes. So now if, for example, you hack a Level 1 device with extra 150 extra XP instead of seeing Script Kiddie (25) + Script Kiddie (150) you will see Script Kiddie (25) + Data Looter (150). *EXP: Covers the exploration bonuses Traveler, Explorer, Pathfinder and Trailblazer *EBO: Scholar (for reading one of the 5 unique orange e-books). Note that if you play the Director's Cut version these books are not required to unlock the Doctorate achievement. *MAN(x): Number of enemies that reward you with combat XP in a particular part of the level. Note that many normally friendly NPCs may turn hostile to the player if attacked or provoked (cops in a DPD building, street policemen, armed civilians, etc.), but since no XP rewards are given for dealing with them they're not included in MAN count. *BOT(x): Number of bots (turrets, security bots and boxguards) in a particular part of the level *STD: Single Takedown. *DTD: Double Takedown. Double takedowns are listed in each part of a section like this: MAN(x)/DTD(y), where x'' is the number of enemies and ''y is the number of maximum possible double takedowns you can perform on them. *Extra XP bonuses added in the Director's Cut are shown in a turquoise color. Sections summaries At the end of each section you will find a summary for XP (note that DTD bonuses are listed as 25 XP, because effectively the difference between one DTD and two STDs is 125 - 2*50 = 25 XP): SECTION SUMMARY Section XP: N = (P1 + P2 + ...) (where Px is XP in each part of this section) Combat XP: C = X + Y *'MAN(X)': where X = sum of all MAN(x) from each part of this section **'Maximum DTD': D (D*2 enemies) **'Maximum MAN(XP)' = X''' = M*50 + D*25 = X1 + X2 *'''BOT(A): where A = number of (T)urrets + number of (S)ecurity bots + number of (B)oxguards **'Maximum BOT(XP)' = Y''' = T*45 + S*45 + B*250 = Y1 + Y2 + Y3 '''Maximum Section XP: N + C Maximum XP: Maximum XP from previous section + Maximum Section XP Combat XP and Double Takedowns (DTDs) There will be a slight variation in earned XP, depending on player's chosen combat tactics and story/dialogue choices. Since this is a guide on how to maximize XP all story-related decisions are geared towards enabling the player to engage the most enemies (without role-playing considerations). Every enemy in the DLC is presumed to be knocked out with at least single non-lethal takedown and double takedown (whenever possible) because they net the most XP (50 XP for STD, 125/2 = 62.5 XP for each enemy in DTD). In "Combat XP" sub-section of a section summary you'll find every enemy in a level listed along with a maximum number of possible DTDs. DTD numbers aren't just for show — all of them were tested and verified numerous times. It is also possible (but hard) to earn every Ghost and Smooth Operator bonus and knock out as much as 90% of all enemies in the DLC with DTDs. This strategy was used throughout this guide and is fully examined in this Double Takedowns guide. Ghost / Smooth Operator bugs There is a bug present in both console versions and the recent PC build (v1.0.62.9), where some Ghost and Smooth Operator bonuses may not be awarded to certain players when they complete an objective stealthily (see this video for illustration). The details about causes and occurrences are not clear, but it seems that it has something to do with save game files of former playthroughs. If you're not getting a bonus you think you should get, you're most probably affected by the bug. It is strongly recommended to remove all save game information before starting a new playthrough. For PC users, the files are located at .../Steam/userdata/*UID*/201280/. For affected console users, creating a new profile for each playthrough seems to be the way to go. Augmentation Build Here is a list of Augmentation upgrades required to receive every XP reward listed on this page (12 praxis points total): *'Hacking: Capture (4)': Level 2 and 3 on Hei Zhen Zhu, Level 4 and 5 in Rifleman Bank Station. *'Reflex booster (2)' for double takedowns. *'Jump enhancement (2)' is not really mandatory to get anywhere but will save you a lot time from stacking crates. Will come in handy on Hei Zhen Zhu immediately. *'Punch through wall (1)' can be substituted with explosives, but without highlighting it's very hard to notice the breakable walls. *'Turret domination (1)' to activate the turret in Loading Bay 1 of Rifleman Bank Station. *'Social enhancer (2)' will make 2 additional praxis kits available for purchase in the shop in addition to other goodies, so it practically pays for itself. Hei Zhen Zhu This section uses the same notation as the map screen: Hei Zhen Zhu (the ship) is divided into Brig, Forward Cargo Hold, Topside/CIC and Aft Section parts. There are 7 floors, numbered from -1 to 6: they are referred to as F-1, F1, F2, ..., F6. Brig (Retrieving the equipment) *MAN(9)/DTD(4): 4 on F3, 5 on F4. If you want to perform DTD here, sneak past the guards first, retrieve your equipment and praxis kits, upgrade the Reflex Booster and only then start knocking people out. Floor 3 *EXP(100): Vent shaft accessible from the brig (covered by metal crate). *EXP(100): Area atop the tubes with a pocket secretary. *HAC(50): 2 doors (2xL1). *HAC(75): Door (L3). *HAC(50): Alarm panel (L2). Floor 4 *EXP(200): 2 vent shaft sections (left leading to security hub, right leading to the room with equipment) accessible from CMPT-02 D-01. *EXP(100): Area atop the tubes. *HAC(100): 2 laser system terminals (2xL2). *HAC(25): Security hub (L1). *HAC(50): Alarm panel (L2). *GTD(2500): Escape and find my equipment. *GHO(500) *SMO(250) *'NOTE:' There is a praxis case near Adam's gear with 7 praxis kits inside (7/16). In the Director's Cut version you can also find all your weapons in the ammunition case. PART XP: 4100 Forward Cargo Hold *EXP(100): Breach leading to F-1. *'Acceptable losses' side-quest (on F-1): **''(completing this side-quest results in a 25% discount in the store later)'' **COM(750): Find the case of the disturbance (read the log on the damaged pod). **COM(750): Fix the damaged stasis pods (use the battery from the back room). *EXP(200): Container on F1 (reachable by using the gantry). *EXP(300): Open container on F3 with a crate inside. *EXP(200): Open container on F3 (can be reached by stacking 2 crates or with an upgraded jump). *EXP(200): Container where Adam was captured (can be reached by stacking 2 crates or with an upgraded jump). *EXP(200): Open container near the ladder leading up to the ship decks (can be reached by stacking 2 crates or with an upgraded jump). PART XP: 2700 Topside (Ship Deck) and CIC *MAN(10)/DTD(5): 6 on ship deck outside, 2 inside the guards' quarters, 2 enter the CIC after you complete the objective. Outside *HAC(100): 2 alarm panels (2xL2). *HAC(150): Storage gate (L2+100). *EXP(100): Area on top of the storage gate (also reachable by using the catwalk). *HAC(25): Door (L1) on balcony deck leading inside. Inside *EBO(200): Orange book inside the guards' quarters #1, where two soldiers are talking (1/5). *HAC(50): Door (L2) to guards' quarters #2. *HAC(75): Laser system terminal (L3). *HAC(200): 4 alarm panels (4xL2): 1 overlooked by camera, 1 inside the CIC, 2 near the entry and exit from CIC. *EXP(100): Vent shaft under the CIC. *HAC(50): Security hub inside the CIC (L2). *HAC(125): Computer inside the CIC (L1+100). *GTD(2500): Find the CIC. *GHO(500) *SMO(250) PART XP: 4425 Aft Section *MAN(12)/DTD(5): 5 on F4, 1 inside the container on F4, 2 on F2, 4 on F-1. Floor 4 *EXP(100): Area atop the tubes near the stairs/ladder from CIC. *HAC(100): 2 alarm panels (2xL2). *HAC(50): Security hub (L2). *HAC(150): Storage door (L2+100). *HAC(75): Laser system terminal (L3). *EXP(200): (South) Shaft leading down to F-1. It may seem like Icarus Landing System is required here but carefully jumping down from F4 to F3 and then to F2 will also provide the bonus. *EXP(300): Container with a praxis kit (8/16) inside. Can be reached from F-1 by stacking 2 crates or with an upgraded jump. *EXP(100): Container with a breakable wall and a guard inside (can also be reached from F-1). If you want to spare the guard for takedown or don't have Punch through wall aug you can trick him into moving away by making a noise near him and then use an explosive grenade/mine or even a metal crate to break the wall (30 throws will do). Floor 5 *EXP(200): Area near the gas valve. Floor 2 *EXP(200): Area with a gas leak which can be disabled by using the vent on F5. *HAC(50): Alarm panel (L2). Floor -1 *HAC(275): Laser system terminal (L3+200). *HAC(50): Alarm panel (L2). *HAC(75): Storage door (L3). **EXP(200): Storage area behind the metal crates. *GTD(1750): Find the Sally port. *GHO(500) *SMO(250) PART XP: 4625 SECTION SUMMARY Section XP: 15850 Combat XP: 1900 *'MAN(31)' **'Maximum DTD': 14 (28 enemies) **'Maximum MAN(XP)' = 1900 = 31*50 + 14*25 = 1550 + 350 Maximum Section XP: 17750 Maximum XP: 17750 Rifleman Bank Station (RBS), part I Loading Bay 2 (LB2) *MAN(3)/DTD(2): Note that hostiles in RBS can move between different zones, so the odd guard from Loading Bay 2 can be lured to Loading Bay 1 for DTD. *+MAN(2): If you earn less than 2 (out of 3) Ghost bonuses on Hei Zhen Zhu then two additional soldiers will appear near the LB2 entrance. They are not included here since not receiving Ghosts is sub-optimal for XP. *BOT(1): Inactive boxguard (it will be in a deployed state if you earn less than 2 Ghost bonuses on the ship). *EXP(200): Container with a breakable wall under the security room. *EXP(300): Container in the NW corner with the launcher barrel for rocket launcher. **'Quinn's Scavenger Hunt' side-quest: ***COM(0): Find the launcher barrel. *EXP(300): Area accessible by a high placed ladder near the entrance to LB2 (stack the crates or use an upgraded jump). *HAC(225): 3 alarm panels (3xL3). *HAC(75): Laser system terminal (L1+50). *HAC(175): Security hub (L3+100). *HAC(125): Door (L5) to Admin Sector. *EXP(100): Vent around the laser grid. *EXP(300): Vent connecting LB2 with LB1. PART XP: 1800 Loading Bay 1 (LB1) *MAN(7)/DTD(3): The 7th soldier can be tricked into DTD together with soldier from LB2 (included in the previous section). *BOT(2): 1 active ceiling turret with integrated camera (can be destroyed without raising alarm only by EMP blast — explosives will trigger an alarm), 1 inactive floor turret in a container with a breakable wall near the LB1 ground entrance (requires Turret domination aug for activation and needs to be put in "default" state using the security hub nearby before it can be destroyed for XP). *HAC(300): 4 alarm panels (4xL3). *HAC(75): Door (L1+50) to Admin Sector. *HAC(75): Security hub (L3). *EXP(100): Vent shaft on lower level. *EXP(100): Container near the ground entrance to LB1 with the trigger module for rocket launcher. **'Quinn's Scavenger Hunt' side-quest: ***COM(0): Find the trigger module. *EXP(300): Container with a breakable on top of the container with the trigger module. **EBO(200): Orange book inside the container (2/5). **HAC(50): Security hub (L2) which controls the nearby inactive turret. *EXP(300): Area inside the container held by the cargo crane. There is a praxis kit (9/16) next to a case or on top of it (not inside the case itself). *GTD(2400): Locate the rendezvous point. *GHO(500) *SMO(250) PART XP: 4650 Admin Sector (AS) NOTE: There is a Data Storage Device #1 in Operations Security office which is required for EXP(100) bonus later. *MAN(6)/DTD(3): 4 on F1, 2 on F2. *MAN(5)/DTD(2): 5 additional soldiers (3 on F1, 2 on F2) will appear after you investigate the interrogation wing. Soldiers on F2 will replace the soldiers found there previously, so deal with them beforehand. Floor -1 *'Getting inside help' side-quest: **COM(2400): Meet with Netanya's contact (Garvin Quinn). **GHO(500) **SMO(250) *'Quinn's Scavenger Hunt' side-quest: **''(after you collect all 3 parts)'' **COM(2400): Bring rocket launcher parts to Quinn. NOTE: By default there is a single praxis kit (10/16) for sale in Quinn's shop. Activating the Social Enhancer aug and using Alpha pheromones will convince Quinn to open a completely new "special" stock with 2 additional praxis kits (11&12/16), among other things. Special stock replaces the standard, so buy the praxis kit #10 before you convince him. Floor 1 *HAC(175): 3 doors (L1, L2, L2+50). *HAC(475): 5 computers (L1+100, 2xL2, L2+100, L4). Computer (L1+100) in Operations Security office can be hacked only by turning the guard using it hostile otherwise it will be unlocked. You can do it without risking the corresponding Ghost bonuses by throwing a concussion grenade near him and then taking him down while he's recovering from stun effect. *HAC(300): 4 alarm panels (4xL3). *HAC(75): Terminal controlling the vent hatch (L3). **EXP(200): Hidden security room accessible by this vent or from Burke's office. **HAC(200): Laser system terminal (L2+150) inside the security room. **EBO(200): Orange book near the security hub (3/5) inside the security room. *EXP(200): Special Operations office (remember not to open the door from inside the office until you hack it to avoid losing HAC bonus). **'Quinn's Scavenger Hunt' side-quest: ***COM(0): Find the scope assembly. *EXP(200): Area under the stairs accessible from the men's restroom. *EXP(200): Area under the stairs accessible from Protection Service Division office. *EXP(100): Vent shaft leading down to F-1. Floor 2 *HAC(250): 2 doors (L1+50, L3+100). *HAC(475): 3 computers (L1, L3+100, L3+200). *HAC(75): Alarm panel (L3). *EXP(300): Burke's secret stash with his unique golden revolver inside accessible by pressing the button under his computer desk. After you meet with Netanya Keitner you can grab Burke's eye prosthesis from his office — or wait until you receive the objective. Either way you'll have to visit Interrogation Wing first and then return with the eye to Quinn. *GTD(2500): Retrieve Burke's eye. *GTD(1750): Give Burke's eye to Quinn. PART XP: 13225 Detention Camp (DT) *MAN(4)/DTD(2): 4 on F1. *BOT(2): 2 security bots on F2. *EXP(200): Area behind huge wooden crate in the SW corner on F1. **EXP(400): Area with the gas dispenser reachable from the above area by a vent (we will visit this place later). *EXP(600): 3 ventilation areas reachable by breaking the fragile walls inside the open cells (200 each). *EXP(100): Area on top of the mainframe room with a praxis kit (13/16). It can be reached by jumping from F3 near the typhoon turret. *HAC(225): 3 alarm panels (3xL3). *HAC(150): 2 laser system terminals (2xL3) on F2. *HAC(200): Security hub inside the mainframe room (L4+100). *HAC(75): Computer inside the mainframe room (L3). *GTD(2500): Upload the biometrics. *GHO(500) *SMO(250) PART XP: 5200 Interrogation Wing (IW) NOTE: There is a Data Storage Device #2 in Archives office, that is required for EXP(100) bonus later. *HAC(50): Gary's Savage computer (L2) in Archives office. *EBO(200): Orange e-book on the table inside the morgue (4/5). *GTD(2500): Investigate the interrogation wing. *GHO(500) *SMO(250) You'll have to backtrack to AS at this point. After you complete "Give Burke's eye to Quinn" objective in AS return to IW and use the eye scanner. *GTD(1750): Access the morgue's secret elevator. PART XP: 5250 Restricted Wing (RW) NOTE #1: There is a praxis kit (14/16) in the drawer near Dr. Kavanagh. NOTE #2: There is a Data Storage Device #3 in the SW corner of the RW. NOTE #3: It is possible to pacify the female experimental subject with the trauma kit found near Dr. Kavanagh. Doing so will have zero impact on the story but will unlock the 2nd safe (L5) in the Quinn's shop. Otherwise you can hack it normally (125 XP) — but only if you fail to save both prisoners and Dr. Kavanagh. If you do save them both like we do in this guide, then the safe will be unlocked no matter what you choose. *EXP(300): 3 holographic display tables (100 each). Can only be activated using the data storage devices collected earlier. *EBO(200): Orange e-book on the table near Dr. Kavanagh (5/5). *HAC(325): Computer (L5+200). *GTD(750): Find evidence to give Interpol. PART XP: 1575 SECTION SUMMARY Section XP: 31700 Combat XP: 1980 *'MAN(25)' **'Maximum DTD': 12 (24 enemies) **'Maximum MAN(XP)' = 1550 = 25*50 + 12*25 = 1250 + 300 *'BOT(5)': 2 turrets, 2 security bots, 1 boxguard. **'Maximum BOT(XP)' = 430 = 2*45 + 2*45 + 1*250 Maximum Section XP: 33680 Maximum XP: 51430 Rifleman Bank Station (RBS), part II Interrogation Wing *MAN(3)/DTD(1): 3 soldiers facing the lift doors. *EXP(300): Area on top of the elevator shaft with a praxis kit (15/16). PART XP: 300 Detention Camp *MAN(7)/DTD(3): 3 snipers on F3, 2 sneakers on F2, 2 soldiers on F1. Saving the prisoners/Dr. Kavanagh is presented as a binary choice, but it's possible to save all of them by destroying the gas canister inside the hidden room in SW corner on F1 (the one with Trailblazer exploration bonus). *GTD(500): Disrupt the gas dispersal. *GTD(2500): Save the prisoners. *GTD(1000): Save doctor Kavanagh. *GTD(1000): Get Kavanagh off the base. *GTD(1750): Disengage the lockdown and return to base. *SMO(250) PART XP: 7000 Admin Sector *MAN(7)/DTD(4): 5 on F1, 2 on F2. For the 4th DTD it is recommended to pair one of the soldiers from AS with the soldier form security booth in LB1. The best choice is the soldier crouching behind the barricade near the door to LB1 and the soldier in the LB1 security booth. *GTD(2400): Visit Quinn's shop. This objective becomes available if you save either prisoners or Kavanagh (or both). *HAC(—): If you couldn't save at least one of your targets you'll have to hack Quinn's lower safe manually (L5+100). The second safe (L5) inside Quinn's shop (the top one) will be available for hacking only if you failed to save both prisoners and Dr. Kavanagh AND choose not to pacify the experimental subject in the Restricted Wing with trauma kit. If you did either of these then the safe will be unlocked and you won't get the chance to hack it. Both of these two hacking bonuses are not included here since saving Kavanagh together with the prisoners is a better solution XP-wise. *EXP(100): Quinn's secret stash (accessible by pressing the button covered by crates near the computer in the back room of his shop). *HAC(325): Quinn's computer in the secret compartment (L5+200). NOTE: The last praxis kit (16/16) is lying near Quinn's safe. PART XP: 2825 Loading Bay 1 *MAN(6)/DTD(2): 2 snipers on elevated platforms, 1 in the security room, 3 on F1. For the 2nd DTD, you have to throw the sniper down from the roof of the security booth to the ground floor by throwing a heavy crate at him. To perform the DTD on the soldier in the security booth you'll need to lure one of the soldier from AS because, for some reason, none of the soldiers from LB1 can access the elevated ramp (they will just refuse to go up the stairs). This DTD is included above. *BOT(2): 2 turrets. *HAC(325): Security hub (L5+200) controlling the turrets in LB1. PART XP: 325 Loading Bay 2 *MAN(6)/DTD(3). *BOT(2): 2 turrets. *HAC(325): Security hub (L5+200) controlling the turrets in LB2. PART XP: 325 Loading Bay 3 *MAN(6)/DTD(2): Burke and 5 of his soldiers. *BOT(2): 1 turret, 1 boxguard. Both are automatically destroyed after dispatching Burke, so deal with them first. *GTD(2400): Confront Burke. *SMO(250) *HAC(50): Security hub (L2). *HAC(125): Door (L5) to Burke's room. *GTD(2400): Defeat Burke and his men. After completing this objective leave the station and complete The Missing Link by going to the LB2 entrance. *''Director's Cut'' also adds an extra objective: *GTD(2400): Get my equipment and get into the stasis pod. PART XP: 5225 SECTION SUMMARY Section XP: 16000 Combat XP: 2600 *'MAN(35)' **'Maximum DTD': 15 (30 enemies) **'Maximum MAN(XP)' = 2125 = 35*50 + 15*25 = 1750 + 375 *'BOT(6)': 5 turrets, 1 boxguard. **'Maximum BOT(XP)' = 475 = 5*45 + 1*250 Maximum Section XP: 18600 Maximum XP: 70030 Global XP Maximum XP: 70030 *'GTD': 34850 *'COM': 6300 *'GHO': 3500 (7 bonuses) *'SMO': 2250 (9 bonuses) *'EXP': 8400 *'HAC': 7250 *'EBO': 1000 (5 e-books) *'Combat XP': 6480 **'MAN' (91): ***'DTD': 5125 (41 DTD) ***'STD': 450 (9 STD) **'BOT' (11): 905 *** Turrets (7): 315 *** Security bots (2): 90 *** Boxguards (2): 500 Maximum Praxis points: 30 *XP 70030/5000: 14 *Praxis kits: 16 Gallery DXML AugScreen 70005XP.jpg|Aug screen with 70005 XP earned Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay